1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet separation device, a sheet feed tray including the sheet separation device, and a sheet feed apparatus including the sheet separation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, sheet separation devices capable of separating a plurality of sheets one by one are known. Such a sheet separation device comprises an inclined plate and a separation member that protrudes from a plurality of holes positioned on the inclined plate, and leading edges of fed sheets contact a protrusion of the separation member and the sheets can be separated one by one.